


Wyldling Jon and Wulf Kwene Sansa - alternative takes

by sanzuh



Series: A Ferske van Ys en Vur [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzuh/pseuds/sanzuh
Summary: Chapter 1: Jon and Sansa's first (technically second) time - alternative timeline
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: A Ferske van Ys en Vur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915543
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Wyldling Jon and Wulf Kwene Sansa - alternative takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an earlier version of _Wulvanferske_ , Jon and Sansa's first time was quite different. Jon was still angrier and not quite as ready to admit what he felt for her.
> 
> This is only a really short snippet, which I realized I wouldn't get to use for anything else, so I decided I might as well post it.

The first time had been over too quickly, and it had all happened so fast. Her teasing and his own rage had finally pushed him over the edge, and he'd taken her up against the door of her bedchamber. 

She'd been so hot and tight around him, and the way she had kept moaning his name had almost driven him mad. Too soon, her cunt had fluttered around him, making his balls tighten up and drawing his release from him. 

He wasn't sure how they'd ended up like this, with all of their clothes suddenly gone and him lying on his back on top of the furs of her bed. She was kneeling between his legs, her lips wrapped around his cock, swirling her tongue around its head.

It felt quite surreal to him, almost like a dream, and a smug voice in the back of his head was whispering: _Look at that Sno, the Kwene of Noarlan, on her knees for you, sucking your cock._

Suddenly, she released him and climbed up his body, straddling his hips as she whined: "I need you now."

She reached between her legs to guide him inside her, and he gasped as she took in all of him in one try, throwing her head back in satisfaction, her face going slack.

She squeezed down on him and started rolling her hips, languidly undulating as she fondled her own breasts. She was so wet the slow slippery slide of her cunt was torture to him after being inside her hot, clever mouth. 

"Did you get this wet sucking my cock, Wulf Kwene?" he asked.

"Ja," she moaned, grinding herself down on him, rubbing her fleshy nub against his hard belly.

"You like my cock, huh?"

She hummed. "It's a very nice cock. The best one I've had. It fills me up so perfectly."

Her praise shouldn't affect him as much as it did, and neither should the idea of her fucking other men.

He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, claiming her, trying to lose himself inside her wet heat to chase away those unwelcome feelings.

"More," she ordered or begged him, he couldn't tell, but he liked the idea of her begging him. He gave her what she wanted, fucking her hard, and watched her eyes flutter closed as inhuman whines fell from her lips.

She braced her hands on his chest, and pumped her hips, impaling herself on his cock again and again. She started tightening around him and he knew it wouldn't be long before her slick cunt would be milking his seed out of him for the second time that day.


End file.
